


Close Encounters Of The Four(some) Kind

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Gross Breylo [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Gynecology Session, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Breeding, Breylodar - Freeform, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Ribbed For Her Pleasure, Sex Antennae, Space Virgins, Stretch Armstrong Cock, This is weird, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Matt the Radar Technician, eventual pregnancy, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Solorens come in threes.They’re looking for a compatible mate, and they’re here to show Rey theycomein peace.Or:Breylodar Alien Foursome Trash





	1. Let’s Get Probed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konfkameele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfkameele/gifts).



> Trash is my new obsession. Y’all just embrace the new me because I’m a total crackfic-head.
> 
> Thanks to Stories, and ohwise1ne for both a beta and ridiculous space porn puns because that’s what friends are for. ❤️👽
> 
> Don’t come here looking for plot that makes sense. There is no plot only Zuul.
> 
> Title was an idea from the amazing [diasterisms](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms) who truly deserves a Pulitzer for this level of brilliance. 😂❤️ 
> 
> Based on a kinky prompt dream by [konfuzedkameeleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuzedkameeleon/pseuds/konfuzedkameeleon)! ❤️

__

* * *

 

_Fuck, that is a bright light._

Rey tries to sit up, a harness of some sort holding her in place against the… _what is this_ ? She glances to her side, finding herself on a clinical-looking metal table, pinned by the harness over her chest while another of equal weight and size is bound tight across the apex of her thighs. These bring the more obvious fact to her attention— _she is completely naked._

She tries to take in her surroundings in a slight panic— the blaring overhead light that hangs over the table she is confined to making it impossible to see any further than a few inches of either side of her. She closes her eyes against its glare, trying to think back for details on how she got here.

She remembers flashing lights.

She remembers shouting.

People tripping over themselves at the state fair as whirling lights passed overhead. She remembers something massive and _so fast_ dropping to the ground easily, something like smoke pouring out of the wide, metal doors that opened to rest against the earth.

Everything beyond that is a haze, a blur of sounds and shapes and rushing colors to leave her here— strapped naked to a table and seemingly all alone.

As if summoned by her thoughts she hears the mechanical whirring of a door opening nearby, footsteps clamoring against what sounds like a metal floor. A dark shadow looms just outside of the edge of the bright light, lingering just outside her vision.

“Who’s there?”

She hears something that begins like a harsh whistling— a series of beeps and whirring that strikes her as what an outdated computer might sound like if a human were to attempt to replicate it. It grates on her ears as it grows louder.

She hears the door open again, more footsteps falling into the room until she can make out three large bodies silhouetted against the overhead light. One takes a tentative step forward, his form coming into view and giving her pause.

He looks… like a man. Mostly. He has tousled blonde hair, full lips… she cannot see his eyes because they are hidden behind thick, rounded goggles that she supposes are some sort of glasses. It is what sprouts from his hair that really draws her attention however— two protrusions of what she could only describe as _antennae_ curling out of his hair and moving about as if they had a mind of their own. His body is draped in some sort of tight, green jumper, the material clinging to what is a _very_ broad form.

She is almost too stunned to be afraid. Almost.

She begins to shout, thrashing uselessly against the straps that bind her to the table. She is still causing a fuss when she sees the fleshy antennae above his head begin to emit a soft light, wriggling slightly, and she feels a deep calm wash over her.

_What the fuck?_

More nonsensical binary noises from the blonde, answering some deeper voice sounding behind him. Another shape presses into view, a figure that is seemingly identical to the first breaking through the haze of light. The only noticeable distinctions from the first is that this new creature has dark hair, slightly longer than that of the first’s. He is also lacking the goggles, revealing dark eyes that are encircled with a bright ring of light.

His antennae wiggle around much like his counterpart, his body draped in a similar body suit except of a royal blue color, a bright red line running from hip to ankle on either side. He is arguing with the blonde— or at least she thinks he is, their odd dialogue impossible to discern, but his brow is turned down in a frown as if he is annoyed. The blonde throws his hands up, looking behind him to the final shadow that still lurks just beyond her vision. She watches as it skulks around the table, circling it to approach from the other side.

This one is bigger than the others, just a slightly greater width to his broad form and perhaps an inch or two in height. His hair is dark like the blue one, tumbling almost to his shoulders, and his eyes have that strange glowing ring around the pupils. There is a large scar that bisects his face, the only real difference that sets him apart from the others as far as his features go. His suit is black, making him seem more threatening than the other two.

He stoops over her, a large hand moving to cup her chin as he turns her face this way and that. He frowns, looking up to his— brothers? She has to assume. Unless this is some ridiculous attack of the clones situation.

They fall into a heated discussion in that broken succession of mechanical sounds, all of it blending together to sound like white noise in her ears. She is finally left more irritated than frightened— although she is still oddly calm from whatever the green one did with his antennae— a growl tearing through her throat.

“Either speak English or go away because all of you are pissing me off.”

The big one turns his head curiously, staring down at her while the other two share a confused look. Then the nonsense resumes— much to her frustration. The large one leans over after a moment of discussion, Rey sucking in a breath as his forehead rests against hers. She feels the thicker ends of his antennae brushing along her forehead, warming as they work, and a rushing heat passes through her. When he backs away, she feels… different somehow and yet the same.

“Understand now?”

She jumps, or rather she _tries_ to, but the harness holds her in place. It takes her several seconds to realize the big one spoke to her, and he repeats the question.

She nods, confused. “What happened to all the whispering?”

His brow furrows. “No whispering. Soloren.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t understand.”

She huffs. “What is Soloren?”

He points to himself, then to his brothers. She nods in understanding, grasping the point. “What did you do to me?”

“Make understand.”

“Okay. Why am I here?”

“Breeding.”

She wrinkles her nose in distaste, panic combating the eerie calm that has been forced on her. She tugs against the restraints, frowning. “Excuse me?”

“Soloren breeding complicated. Yours only species compatible.”

“Okay,” she huffs. “Besides the point. I’m not looking to carry alien babies, thanks.”

The blue one steps forward, pursing his lips. “It is _honor_ to be chosen.”

She feels annoyed more than anything. “I don’t feel very _honored_ right now. I feel _kidnapped.”_

The blue one turns to look at the green one, seeming disgruntled. “You said would be grateful.”

The green one ducks his head sheepishly. “Did much study. Thought would be.”

She turns her head to glare at him. “You thought I’d be _grateful_ to be abducted?”

The green one turns his head. “You alone. No friends. No family. Seem sad. We make not sad.”

His clipped and yet accurate assessment of her life would have been a heavy blow were she not still afflicted by his antennae voodoo, his words hitting a little too close to home. Everything he’s said isn’t _entirely_ untrue— having grown up in the foster system and never seeming to have never quite fit in. She spent day in and day out going to her job, only to return home alone to a sad dinner of something a la microwave while drowning the crushing loneliness with cheap wine.

She’s gotten pretty good at it

“So I’m just supposed to say _thank you_ for being taken to—” She glances around, realizing she has no idea where she is. “Where _am_ I?”

“Space,” the one in black grunts.

“Perfect,” she huffs out. It’s strange, she _knows_ she should be a blubbering mess right now, but whatever the green one did to her is _very_ effective. She feels only mildly curious. “So how exactly are you supposed to make me _not_ sad?”

“Keep safe,” the blue one nods. “Take care of. Give younglings.”

She scoffs. “ _Younglings.”_

“Three,” the big one confirms. “Solorens come in threes.”

“Not really looking for kids right now, thanks.”

The blue one wrinkles his nose, looking to the one in black in confusion. “Not grateful, Kylo. What now?”

Rey turns to glance up at him. “Your name is Kylo?”

He nods, then points to the one in blue. “Ben.” Then again to the one in green. “Matt.”

_Pretty average names for space aliens— considering._

Kylo leans over, reaching to grasp her chin as he turns her face this way and that, studying her. He looks up at Matt, frowning. “Sure compatible?”

Matt nods. “Think so.”

“Examine?” Ben chimes in. “Make sure.”

Rey squirms as they fall into hushed discussion. She doesn’t like where this is going. The green one— _Matt—_ looks reluctant, but finally throws up his arms in what she assumes is assent. He moves to a panel off to the side of the table, and she hears his fingers tapping at keys before a soft whirring ensues.

Then the table is shifting, tiny metal panels she hadn’t known it to be composed of moving apart to reassemble in a position that leaves her legs spread wide in some sort of stirrup situation.

“ _Hey,”_ she shouts in protest, but Matt smooths a hand over her forehead, leaning as his antennae glow and another wave of calm washes over her. She sighs, relaxing against the table and even closing her eyes.

The other two stand off to the side, giving Matt a wide berth as he comes to sit between her legs on a stool she hadn’t noticed before. She has a passing concern about his lack of gloves as he leans in, but then she feels his finger parting her labia and she feels her muscles tense in surprise.

It is odd, knowing that she should be fighting what is happening, but she is unable to feel anything other than a mild curiosity as to what is occurring.

“What are you doing?”

Matt glances up at her. “Check compatibility. Make sure healthy. Need top specimen for housing younglings.”

He parts her, holding her open with two fingers and then reaching below to come back with some strange-looking device that is thin and cylindrical. She gasps in surprise when he prods it at her entrance, coated in some slick lubrication that allows it to slip inside easily. It is no wider than perhaps a finger, but it is long and fills her shallowly as the mechanism at the end emits a series of beeps as it determines whatever it’s meant to.

She feels a pinch deep inside, and her mouth opens in surprise as Matt suddenly withdraws the device from inside her. He slips the cylindrical end into another instrument, then fitting together as another series of beeps and humming ensues. When it falls quiet, Matt turns to the others. “Healthy.”

“Sexually mature?” Kylo counters.

“Believe so,” Matt answers.

“Check.”

Matt nods as he puts his current tools away, reaching again beneath him to retrieve some half globed instrument that fits in the palm of his hand. He rubs a thumb across the back, and it begins to emit some sort of suctioning sound.

Rey doesn’t like the sound of that. “What are you— _ah.”_

He attaches it directly to her clit, and immediately she is struck with the sensation of being sucked _hard._ She cries out, her back bowing from the table even as she is held in place by her restraints. She feels herself growing slick with arousal, feels it leaking from her entrance to trickle down as the tiny device assaults her clit. When she comes, she does so with a scream as a gush of liquid escapes from her.

She feels something cool pressed just under her opening, and she realizes he’s _collecting_ the fluid that escapes her. He spins around on his stool to a nearby table, leaving the ridiculous device still attached to her clit and still sucking at the sensitive bud as she writhes in dizzied sensation.

Matt deposits his sample into something that looks almost like a microwave to her, although much smaller and the buttons are strange and disjointed. It hums as it does… whatever it does, and Matt seems to remember her plight when she moans long and loud. He reaches to tap the tiny device, and it stills as he plucks it away.

 _Fuck,_ she thinks. _Sex shops could make a killing with those fuckers._

The cum microwave falls quiet when it finishes its work, and Matt seems pleased with the results that are being projected into the air above the device. “Satisfactory.”

Kylo grins, revealing a row of slightly sharpened teeth that even in her post-orgasmic state causes her unease.

“Excellent,” he praises. “Let rest now. Need at top strength.”

Ben nods, moving to touch his forehead to hers. The last thing she remembers before passing out is the soft glow of his antennae, and a fleeting thought of, _Well, shit,_ as the darkness consumes her.

* * *

She is unrestrained when she wakes, tucked away in some sort of pod that is only wide enough to fit her body and nothing else. She is still naked, much to her aggravation, and her hands shoot upwards to press at the cover that holds her inside. It doesn’t give way, and she thrashes around inside the cramped tube until her fingers land on a tiny panel that beeps when her fingers brush over it.

White straps of some thick, gauze-like material shoot out from every side of the pod, covering her in meticulously spaced intervals. One band settles over her breasts, two more across her stomach and then another wider band settle over the apex of her thighs. Another larger band settles vertically between her legs, spanning the length of her body up the center to connect with the top of the band over her breasts.

The lid to her pod opens then, and when she shoots upwards, she feels the bands connecting behind to form some sort of odd, corseted body suit that still leaves entirely too much skin showing. She supposes it’s better than being completely naked and at _their_ mercy. All of the panic she should have felt earlier hits her now all at once, and her body shakes under the strain of it. She feels her chest grow tight as deep gasps escape her, terror gripping her entire body as she glances around the room.

It is sparse— clean, white walls with no fixtures and only a soft glow of light pouring from the edge of the walls all the way around. Her pod is the only thing in the room, save for a wide seating that resembles a chaise lounge in the center of the room.

She finds the door— barely discernible as it is only a bare carving of the same wall, and she pounds at it helplessly, shouting obscenities. She backs away quickly as it whirs to life, receding into itself and falling aside as the green one— no, _Matt,_ shuffles inside, carrying a metal tray of some sort.

She scrambles away, pressing herself against her tube at the back of the room in retreat. Matt looks at her sheepishly, holding out the tray in offering. “Food?”

“ _Let me go,”_ she hisses in response.

Matt frowns, extending a hand and taking a step towards her. “Upset. Come. I make calm.”

“The _fuck_ you will.”

He withdraws his hand as if burned, almost seeming to pout. “Upset.”

“Of _course_ I’m upset. You all _kidnapped_ me.”

Matt turns his head. “You are not child. How can we kidnap?”

She narrows her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Matt sighs. “I watch you. Many days. You sad. Very sad. We only take ones we can make better.”

Rey stills, biting her lip and looking away from him. She can’t exactly _argue_ with him, but that doesn’t mean she’s okay with her own abduction either. She eyes the tray in his hand, and she feels an answering rumble in her stomach. He hears, perking up and offering it once more. “Food? Make happy.”

She can’t deny that food would help her frazzled state, and she gingerly takes the tray from him before backing away once more.

“Don’t do that weird thing.” She points to her forehead to signify his antennae. “With those. Don’t do it.”

“No make calm?”

“Yes,” she affirms. “No make calm.”

He frowns, pouting again. “Agreed.”

She glances down at her meager coverings. “Don’t you have anything else I can wear?”

He turns his head. “Not satisfactory?”

She shakes her head. “Not really. It’s cold.”

He considers. “Can try. Will look. Happy?”

“It’s a start.”

He beams, revealing those same pointed teeth she noticed on Kylo earlier. She really hopes they aren’t going to bite her at some point. The thought causes her to shudder. Matt nods happily as he leaves her, and she tucks herself away on the chaise to eat the strange food he’s left her. It’s not terrible— although she shudders to think of what it might be.

She feels her earlier panic ebbing, and she tells herself that as far as alien abductions go, this isn’t so bad. Even _if_ they want to give her _younglings._ Three of them apparently. How would that even work? She pauses her eating, her mind suddenly struck with the simplest explanation.

Three younglings. Three aliens. Would they… would she have to take all _three?_

She imagines those large bodies piled around her, and she shudders again. Although if she’s being honest, she’s not sure if it’s fear or… anticipation.

 _Fuck,_ she thinks. _I should have just stayed the fuck home today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve shamed Leeloo by plugging her outfit but— I needed it.


	2. Space: The Final Cunt-ier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so w e i r d.

By Rey’s guess— it is is no more than an hour when Matt returns. He looks incredibly pleased with himself, clutching a white gown of cotton-like material in his hands. He holds it out to her, and she sees that it is _incredibly_ small. She gingerly takes it from him, holding it in front of her and wrinkling her nose.

“Is this going to fit me?”

Matt shrugs. “For children. Do not know.”

He stands there staring at her as she clutches the white fabric, smiling expectantly as if awaiting praise for what he’s done. She supposes she _is_ grateful.

“Thank you.”

Anything is better than the softcore sub nonsense she has on now. Matt eyes her curiously, never tearing his eyes away as she moves to change.

“Can you turn around?”

He cocks his head. “Have already seen.”

“That’s besides the point.”

He frowns. “Mate is strange.”

“Yes. _I’m_ the strange one here.” She rolls her eyes. “Don’t call me mate. My name is Rey.”

“Rey,” he tests. “Enjoy name.”

“Perfect,” she mutters.

He turns finally, slumping slightly as if he’s been scolded. She quickly rids herself of the strange outfit that had been forced upon her, pulling the gown over her head. It settles just at mid-thigh, and clings to her form in a way that is only one step above uncomfortable. A lack of underwear is less than ideal, but she keeps her thighs pressed tightly together to keep from revealing more than she wants to. There’s nothing to be done for the way her nipples jut against the fabric of the gown though— it’s just cold in here.

She clears her throat when she’s finished, and Matt turns to offer her another wide grin. “Happy?”

It is hard to be mean to him when he looks so damned chipper. She reminds herself he _abducted_ her, and she keeps her frown fixed firmly in place. “It’s a little better.”

He smiles, looking immensely pleased with this development. It only aggravates her. She no longer has the strange calm hovering over her— the effects of their earlier magic having worn off and leaving her completely on edge.

“I want to go home.”

Matt looks confused. “Can’t go home. This home now. Home with us.”

She growls in frustration. “I didn’t _ask_ for a new home. You three snatched me up against my fucking will! Now you drag me to God knows where and expect me to breed your weird children. Oh God, tell me you don’t have _tentacles_ or something.”

She feels panic rising in her chest. What the _fuck_ is she going to do? She moves to press herself against the wall, watching Matt with wide eyes. He holds out his hand in a soothing gesture, taking a tentative step forward.

“No tentacles.”

“How the fuck would I know if you did? What if you get me where you want me and you suck my fucking brains out or lay eggs in my chest with your fucking egg-depositing tentacles!”

Matt makes a face that resembles amusement. “Strange Rey. Show you.”

He reaches behind him, grabbing for a fasten at his neck and undoing it to let the fabric of his bodysuit drape apart. He stretches it over his shoulders, pulling it from his arms and pushing it down his ribs to let it gather at his waist. He turns this way and that, showing her nothing but a smooth, pale expanse of finely tuned muscle that momentarily distracts her.

With the clinging suit that had ended just under his chin now torn away, she notices that his body is lined with bright, glowing lines running beneath skin. As if his veins are plugged into a socket and lit up like a nightlight. It’s actually kind of… pretty.

“See? No tentacles.”

She bites her lip, her eyes raking over his skin and her dread replaced with curiosity. She takes a tentative step forward, drawing nearer to him and he stands completely still as if shocked by her closeness. She slowly reaches out, letting a finger draw over one of the brightly lit veins that run under the skin of his chest. He clears his throat nervously, taking a step back and quickly replacing his suit the way it had been before.

“See?” he repeats.

“I guess. I would still like to go home. Please?”

“No go home, Rey. Earth _very_ far now. Light years.”

She groans, covering her face in her hands. She feels tears threatening to spill, the weight of everything that’s occurred today weighing down on her as if the dam they’d built with their antennae nonsense is threatening to give way. She feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Matt looking down at her with concern. “Am sorry Rey sad. Thought Rey would be happy. Did not like see Rey sad. Make Matt hurt.”

She chews on the inside of her lip, feeling a bit of calm seeping into her even though his antennae aren’t glowing and she wonders if it’s his voodoo or just… him. She has to admit he is incredibly kind— as far as abductors go. She doesn’t know how to respond, still coursing with too many warring emotions, so she simply nods up at him.

Matt seems pleased by her assent. “Good. Eat?”

She nods, gesturing to the empty tray. “Yes, thank you.”

“Good. Need top strength.”

“For _younglings.”_ She rolls her eyes.

Matt beams, not picking up on her sarcasm. “Take good care of you. Make happy.”

“What if I don’t want to _make younglings?”_

Matt pouts. “Need you.”

“Why? Don’t you have your own women?”

Matt shakes his head. “Die. Females die. Genetic anomaly. Must use other species. Yours only compatible.”

“Why mine?”

“Solorens come in threes. Must be made by three.”

She swallows, her earlier suspicions confirmed. “You want me to fuck all three of you?”

“What is fuck?”

“ _Make_ _younglings_.”

“Ah, yes. Fuck all three.”

She almost laughs at the seriousness of his expression as he repeats her words. Almost. “You really know how to woo a girl.”

“What is woo?”

“Never mind.” She sighs, taking a seat in the chaise and bending to rub her temples.

Matt approaches, looking concerned. “Unwell?”

“I’m very tired.”

“Can make calm. Can make sleep. Need strength.”

Sleep actually sounded fantastic, although she is still wary of the hocus pocus with his odd antennae. She eyes the pod where she’d woken up nervously, turning back to Matt. “Can I use the chaise instead?” She gestures to the wide, flat seating in the center of the room that is almost large enough to be called a bed. “The pod thing makes me nervous.”

“Pod good for you.”

“Please?”

His mouth purses. “Agreed.”

She lays down on the chaise, and Matt steps over slowly, as if he is afraid to spook her. He leans to let his forehead press to hers, but Rey catches his hand before he can work his magic. She isn’t sure why, but she doesn’t want him to go just yet. She supposes it is because he has been kind to her and she is still afraid to be alone in this strange place.

“Can you stay? While I sleep?”

“Want stay?” He eyes her curiously, taking in what is surely a fearful expression on her face. When she nods up at him, he continues. “Make happy?”

She isn’t sure she would go _that_ far, but if it will keep her from being alone again...

“Yes.”

“Then stay.” He presses his forehead to hers again, the soft glow of his antennae filling the area around the chaise and she feels a familiar sensation of being lulled to sleep. She feels him sit beside her, and the last thing she thinks before drifting off is the realization that she is still clutching his hand.

* * *

She is unsure of how long she’s slept, but upon waking she realizes that Matt has fallen asleep as well, lying beside her on the chaise, his face only inches from hers. She still feels the lingering effects of his antennae, a strange peace quieting her mind. She reaches out to let a finger trace the odd goggles he wears, pushing them slightly to slide them over his forehead. She’s relieved to see he is as normal as the rest of them underneath them, long lashes resting against his cheek as he sleeps.

She pushes up on her hands to sit cross-legged beside him, taking the moment to study him. The tiny appendages sprouting from his forehead are curled slightly in sleep, and she lets her finger hover over them  with the intent to touch one. When the tip of her finger gently traces the length of one, Matt shudders, his eyes popping open to look at her. The irises have that same strange ring, glowing softly as he peers out at her.

He sits up quickly, readjusting his goggles and looking startled. “You touch me.”

“I’m sorry,” she offers. Why is she apologizing?

Matt’s jaw works. “No one else touch before.”

“Ever?”

He shakes his head. “Meant for mate.”

“Oh,” she replies quietly, feeling awkward. “I’m sorry.” _Again_ with the apologies?

He gives her another shake of his head. “Again.”

Admittedly curious about them, she slowly reaches out upon his request and lets her finger trail over the spindled appendage once more. Matt shivers all over, his eyes fluttering closed.

It is this moment that the door to her room slides open, the soft whirring of it receding into the wall startling her as another of the triplets strides in.

_Ben._

She remembers he is the blue one. He takes in the intimate closeness of the two of them seated across from each other on the chaise, frowning. He glances to Matt, his brow furrowed as he crosses his arms.

“Kylo looking for you.”

Matt ducks his head. “Time?”

Ben nods. “Need start soon. Won’t survive planet if not changed.”

Matt sighs, giving Rey a look of apology. “Will return. No sad. Yes?”

She bites her lower lip, glancing at Ben’s passive stare before giving Matt an encouraging nod. “Okay.”

He grins at her, and she _almost_ has the urge to grin back. He’s just so damned _chipper._ He leaves her with Ben, who leans against the wall, his arms still crossed as he regards her curiously.

He doesn’t say much, this one. It makes her uncomfortable— the way he just stares at her without saying a word, so she attempts to break the silence.

“Matt says you don’t have any women where you come from.”

Ben nods. “They die out. Long before born. Forced find alternative species. Cross-breeding necessary.”

“So you’ve been doing this awhile?”

Ben nods. “Solorens take long time mature. Much longer than humans.”

“So I guess that’s why we never noticed.”

Ben shrugs. “Humans not so bright sometimes.”

She frowns. “Thanks.”

He shrugs again as if to say it isn’t _his_ fault they aren’t very bright. She can’t exactly argue— seeing as none of this has ever even made it further than those trash enquirer magazines she sees at the convenient store.

“So what did you mean I wouldn’t survive your planet?”

“Air there not good for you. Must alter.”

“Alter?”

He nods. “Make change. Make more like us.”

“You’re not going to bite me are you?” She suddenly has terrible vampire-like fears running through her mind.

He turns his head. “You not food. Why bite?”

She suppresses the urge to groan. “ _Never mind_. How exactly do you plan to _alter_ me?”

“Breeding change you. Seed alter you.”

Did he just say _seed?_ She grimaces. “Perfect.”

Ben smiles for the first time since she’s met him. It’s the same smile as Matt’s only perhaps slightly more crooked. “Yes. Make happy.”

“Did I really look _that_ lonely?”

His brow knits in thought. “Matt observe. Matt bring back evidence. Look very lonely. Cry a lot. At night.”

She glances to the floor. Funny how three perverted space aliens have her figured out better than she does herself. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”

“Take care of now. No more sad.”

Either the antennae voodoo is starting to _really_ affect her— or what they’re saying is starting to make sense. Not that it matters she supposes. It isn’t as if she can just leave the damned ship and go home.

Matt returns then, looking sheepish and holding a case of some sort. Rey eyes it warily, her eyes flicking to his in question.

“What is that?”

“Must prepare.”

“Prepare _what_ exactly _?”_

He glances to the floor in what she thinks is embarrassment. “Prepare womb.”

More fucking alien gynecology? She huffs out a sigh. “What happens if I say no?”

“...can make calm?”

“Whatever,” she relents. She’s had worse sexual experiences than this if she’s being honest with herself. “Will it hurt?”

Matt looks as if her question genuinely confuses him. “No hurt. Take care of Rey. Never hurt.”

Ben perks up. “Name Rey?”

“Yeah, thanks for asking,” she grumbles.

“Rey nice name. Pleasing.”

“Thanks,” she retorts sardonically. “Thrilled you like it.”

“Medical bay better than room…” Matt worries.

She realizes he means the weird stirrup table from before. “Uh-uh. No way. I’m not getting on that thing again. Whatever you need to do you can do it right here.”

Matt sighs. “Agreed. Lie down.”

She grimaces, looking to Ben who still stands off to the side. It feels weird having him just hovering about. At least Matt seems like some sort of medical personnel here.

“Can he leave? I don’t like him just watching.”

Ben cocks his head. “Have already seem.”

“ _I know you’ve already seen,”_ she hisses in frustration. “I’m being good— can’t you just let me have this?”

Ben’s brow furrows in thought, but he finally pushes away from the wall. “Will return.”

“Thank you.”

He nods, turning to exit the room and leaving she and Matt alone. He gives her an encouraging smile, something that is rendered even more ridiculous by his opaque goggles that seem to reflect the light. “Lie down?”

“I’m going, I’m going,” she grumbles.

She moves to the chaise, nerves setting in as she realizes the antennae magic is wearing off. She feels her heart rate pick up as she lies on her back, reminding herself that none of them have hurt her so far. She isn’t exactly _accepting_ of her fate, but recognizes she has little choice in the matter.

Matt kneels at the end of the chaise, trying to push her knees apart even as she holds them tightly together. “Must access womb, Rey.”

He speaks to her as if she’s a child. It makes her roll her eyes, and she presses her calves together as well in a petulant motion. Matt sighs, standing to hover over her. He’s doing that pouty look again, as if he’s only doing what’s best for her and she’s fighting the inevitable. She is reluctant to agree with him.

“Rey. Younglings make happy. Will die on planet if no alter. Don’t want Rey die. Want Rey happy. Understand?”

Dying certainly doesn’t sound pleasant. She turns her face away, shutting her eyes in reluctant agreement as she lets her knees falls slack to the side. Matt moves to resume his place at the end of the chaise, and she feels his hands grip her waist to pull her to the edge.

“Medical bay better,” he grumbles.

“Just get it over with, Matt.”

She feels him push her knees apart, then hears the sounds of the small, metallic case being opened with a slight hum. The minuscule hiss of cool air escaping into a warmer atmosphere sounds in the room, and is followed by a clinking of instruments she isn’t sure she wants to actually see.

“So what exactly are you doing?”

“Prepare womb.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“No handle seed. Seed burrows.”

“I’m sorry, did you say _burrows?”_

 _“_ No hurt. Must burrow. Must reach womb same time.”

She tries to fathom the implications of _that_ little kernel— but is thrown off guard when she feels him teasing her entrance, his finger slick with some form of lubricant and it slips easily inside.

“ _Ah.”_

 _“_ Cold?”

She shakes her head, resisting the urge to squirm as he sheaths his large finger inside her, stroking her inner walls as if to test the durability.

“Very small,” Matt murmurs. He adds another finger, spreading them apart to attempt to stretch her. Rey doesn’t think he realizes just how bothered this makes her. He simply continues to assess her as if studying for a damned test. “Hope not too small. Solorens… big.”

She bites her lips as he curls a finger, and gasps softly when he withdraws them suddenly. He notices her slight whimper, sitting up straighter to peer at her from between her legs. “Rey alright?”

She nods a little too quickly. “I’m fine.”

“Hurt?”

She shakes her head. “No hurt.”

“Good. Must implant mutagen.”

“Mutagen?”

“Begin alter Rey. Begin change. Make womb sufficient for Solorens.”

“And you implant this…?”

“Deep in womb.”

She swallows nervously. “I don’t know about this.”

“Must Rey. Must change. Not want Rey die.”

 _Rey not want Rey die either,_ she thinks bitterly. “Fine.”

She glances down between her legs where he sits, and sees him withdraw a sleek, cylindrical instrument composed of smooth metal. It looks like… well, exactly what she supposes something _would_ look like were it purposed to deposit DNA altering mutagens in a womb.

She is still slick with whatever he’s applied moments earlier, and when he presses it her entrance, she feels her mouth part in surprise as it eases inside her. It is… much thicker than his finger, and she feels her muscles stretch around it as he pushes it deeper inside. She winces as it inserts, and Matt notices.

“Hurt?”

She sure as fuck isn’t going to tell him it’s turning her on. “Maybe a little uncomfortable.”

“Worrisome. Solorens bigger.” She swallows nervously around the lump in her throat, the image of what he’s implying floating through her thoughts and only increasing the embarrassing warmth that is blooming in her belly. Matt is oblivious to this, ceasing his efforts momentarily and glancing up at her. “Let make calm. Take hurt.”

The strange calm would be a welcome relief to the uncomfortable arousal that is blooming inside her, so she nods eagerly.

This is a mistake.

He stands then, one hand still gripped around the metal instrument that is sheathed deep inside her, and he leans over her to let his large body hover over her. It is… intimate. In a way it shouldn’t be. She cannot pretend to be unaffected. As he moves to bring his forehead to hers, his hand shifts, pushing the mechanism deeper inadvertently and this time she cries out in earnest.

This seems to startle Matt. His forehead breaks from hers before he can work his magic, giving her a worried look. “Hurt?”

She is struggling to pretend this isn’t affecting her in a way it most _definitely_ shouldn’t. She lets her eyes close, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she shakes her head. “Doesn’t hurt.”

When she lets her eyes flutter open, she notices Matt is staring down at her, studying her intently as if trying to puzzle her out. She sees the moment it clicks, his eyebrows raising above his goggles and his mouth forming a quiet _o_ shape _._

 _“_ Rey… find _pleasure_ here?”

She is biting her lip to the point of pain, and she feebly protests with a shake of her head. Matt remains still for a moment as if deciding, and then she feels him withdrawing the instrument from inside her. She is unprepared when he pushes it back inside quickly, and her back arches towards him as a whimper escapes her.

Matt smiles softly. “Not intended purpose for implantation device… but never given pleasure. Enjoy this.”

Again he pulls at the instrument until it _just_ rests at her entrance, pushing it back inside a little more quickly as another whimper sounds from her throat. It has been… a _very_ long time since Rey has felt anything remotely like this. She distantly finds amusement that it is a space alien with a probing device that brings her sleeping libido back to life.

He fucks her with it a little slower than she feels she needs, but she gets the sense he has never done this before. He studies her face for cues, repeating strokes and patterns in relation to the way they seem to make her feel. She is breathing heavily, her hands moving to let her fingers grip at the fabric covering his ribs as if to steady herself.

“Rey happy?”

She can only nod. She’s certainly not _unhappy._

 _“_ Matt make Rey happy?”

She tries to nod again, but a particularly deep thrust of the device catches her off guard, and she cries out in surprise. She hears a click below, and whatever Matt has activated in the instrument causes it to elongate slightly, long enough now to press against her cervix.

Rey’s eyes roll back in her head, unable to make sense of what she’s feeling.

Matt’s forehead rests against hers again, and she feels his antennae brushing along her skin. She sees the glow first, just before a warmth spreads under her skin that only intensifies what he’s doing below.

“Matt make Rey happy. Rey tell Matt.”

He presses deeper at the same moment that another surge of heat passes through her from his antennae, and she sucks in a shaky breath, words tumbling from her mouth upon her exhale.

“ _Matt make Rey happy.”_

He’s beaming like he’s immensely proud of himself, but she is too lost to appreciate his newfound sense of triumph. She feels something building inside her, a pleasant burn that blooms outwards, and her thighs shake as she struggles to maintain her senses.

His mouth is near her ear, and his words are soft as if an apology. “Must implant. Matt make sure no hurt.”

His antennae are skirting along her skin again, and she feels something like a pinch deep inside her as the instrument breaches her womb. Her mouth gapes open, but the tingling warmth he’s caused is surging again, and she feels an offsetting orgasm tear through her just as something deep inside her seems to open up, releasing something warm and clinging.

She shakes as Matt settles his weight over her, pressing against her to keep her still so that the implement can do what it’s meant to.

It takes several moments for everything to return to normal, Matt withdrawing the instrument while she is still dizzy and breathless from climax. He is smoothing her hair from her forehead, the strands clinging to her temples, and when she opens her eyes to look at him, he still has that same soft smile on his face.

“All done.”

She takes a deep breath, her skin still heated from whatever he’s done and unable to rustle up any embarrassment at the moment. “That was… not what I expected.”

“Did not expect either. But Rey is first female Matt knows.”

 _Great,_ she thinks. _A damned alien virgin just got me off._

 _“_ What now?”

“Begin feel effects shortly.”

“Effects?”

“Mutagen change Rey. Rey enter breeding cycle.”

“ _Breeding cycle?”_ She pushes at his chest. “What does _that_ mean?”

“Make Rey want breed.”

Horny. It will make her horny, she realizes. How long does she have before she’s jonesing for alien cock? She groans. This day… _cannot_ get weirder. Or so she thinks.

She feels it slowly at first, a tingling in her toes that spreads upwards, passing up her calves and over her thighs to settle between her legs, making her squirm. It spreads through her body, and she has to press her legs together tightly to fight the blooming arousal that is creeping back through her so soon. She tells herself she can fight it— that she is a strong person who won’t be ruled by some alien lady viagra.

Then everything starts to burn.


	3. Beam Me Up, Scotty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys idk anymore this is just a fucking weird mess. Lmao. It makes me laugh so hard though.

Rey is writhing when the door reopens. The burning under her skin borders on uncomfortable, but it is nothing compared to the ache she feels building between her thighs. She faintly registers a bewildered Ben striding into the room with purpose, a quick glance between his legs alerting her to his own predicament.

She faintly thinks this is odd, Ben being hard, out in the hallway by himself, but upon shifting she realizes Matt is of the same mind. His equipment is stiff against her thigh, and he is staring down at her with wonder, still holding the strange instrument he’s just withdrawn from inside her.

“What doing?” Ben accuses. Or at least, it _sounds_ like an accusation.

Matt’s mouth purses, his brow knitting in a guilty expression as he quickly scrambles away from Rey. “Job. Administer mutagen.”

Ben points to his stiff cock that is clearly visible against the stretchy material of his suit. “Why feel pleasure if only job?”

Matt’s eyes fall to the floor, looking properly chastised. “Rey feel pleasure first. Was distracted.”

“Know can’t touch without all three.”

“Know that. Kylo… Kylo mad?”

Ben shrugs. “Not happy. Want see you.”

Matt bites his lip. “Agreed. Watch Rey. Breeding cycle begin. Take care.”

“Will watch.”

Matt steps close to Rey, leaning over her to press his forehead to hers. “Will return. Am sorry for discomfort. Make better soon.”

She can barely hear all of this conversation going on around her, her body suddenly revolting as even the air is too heavy to breathe. She latches onto the promise of relief however, and without thought she reaches out to grasp the fabric around Matt’s neck, pulling him to her and nuzzling his throat.

It is warm there, and for a moment she is comforted by his closeness. Matt lets out a tiny squeak, his large hands covering her own and gently peeling them away. He looks pained as he backs away from her, but it is hard to confirm if this is what he feels due to his goggles. His breathing is ragged though, his fists clenching at his sides as he turns his eyes on Ben.

“Make calm. Take care.”

Ben nods. “Agreed.”

Matt stomps out of the room then as if terribly flustered, and in the haze of her current state she registers she is sad to see him go. Ben is there in an instant, kneeling on the chaise and leaning over her to pull her against him. She sees the glow of his antennae before she feels the lulling calm, breathing a sigh of relief as the fire inside her is abated slightly.

She can still feel it burning, but it is not all-consuming as it had been moments before, instead reduced to a molten glow like dying embers. The warmth inside her leaves her skin chilled, the clash of sensations leaving her unable to fall into a state of sleep as she’s done in the past. She shivers, her teeth chattering slightly as she turns to roll closer to Ben.

“Cold,” she breathes in discomfort.

“How help?”

She doesn’t know this one as well, isn’t as comfortable as she’s sort of become with Matt, but he is warm and available and so she tugs at his hand to pull him down to her. He seems to understand her intention, lying on his side next to her as she curls into him. She burrows into his chest as far as space will allow and almost whimpers in relief when she feels his thigh move to cover hers, his leg curling around her calf to offer more comfort.

 _This is nice._ She sighs in content as his arm falls over her, even as he shifts against her, reminding her that he is still aroused slightly for some reason.

“How did you know Matt had… overstepped?”

Ben clears his throat. “Solorens connected. Sense each other. Feel what other feels.”

 _Oh._ “So when Matt got… excited…?”

“All felt it.”

“Oh. That’s… weird.”

Ben shrugs. “That is Solorens.”

“Is that a problem?”

“First female around… never problem before.”

“Doesn’t it… doesn’t it _bother_ you that you’re all stuck with me? You basically drew me out of a hat.” She finds it mildly ludicrous that she is worried for _their_ discontent, considering _she_ was the one abducted, but between the oncoming state of nymphomania and alien Xanax… curiosity is really all she has to give right now.

“Not stuck,” Ben murmurs indignantly. “Choose.”

She ponders this. “So Matt watched me.”

Ben nods. “Disguised. Choose you.”

“ _Why_?”

He pulls back, looking down at her curiously. “Compatible.”

She huffs out a breath. “Well if _that_ doesn’t make a girl feel special…”

“Lonely too.”

“Why would any of you even care if I was lonely?”

His brow furrows as if the answer is obvious. “Solorens lonely too.”

“Oh.”

He nods, pulling her back against him and stilling as she burrows closer. She can still feel the ache deep inside, even if their antennae voodoo has staunched it somewhat.

“Hey, Ben?”

“Yes.”

“I’m never going home… am I.”

“This home now.”

She lets that thought settle. If she is being honest with herself, there is nothing on Earth to go back to. She can’t think of a single person that might even notice she’s disappeared. Perhaps the people at her job... but even then she isn’t entirely sure. No one seems to notice her anyway. She can see why she would be a fitting candidate. What did she have to lose? She doesn’t even have a damned cat to miss her.

She hears a deep inhale above her then, and feels Ben’s nose at her hair, breathing her in urgently even as it moves over her jaw and down her neck.

“What are you doing?”

Another deep inhale. “Smell good.”

“I doubt it. I haven’t showered in—”

His nose connects with the slender column of her throat, pressing against her skin as he draws a heavy breath from her. She shivers from the contact, feeling his hands tighten around her waist. “Smell _very_ good.”

“I don’t— _ah —_ I don’t smell anything.”

He is moving, nuzzling against her skin like a hungry kitten, and she cries out in surprise when she feels his teeth nibble at the bend in her shoulder. The sharp points of his teeth feel like a thousand needles, just barely pressing against her skin in a way that is more surprising than painful.

“Don’t _bite_ me, asshole! You said you wouldn’t bite!”

“Taste good. Cycle starting. Body emit pheromones. Make smell good. Make taste good. Did not anticipate.”

She feels his lips at her jaw, making light nips as if testing the pliancy of her skin against his own. They pass just under the curve of her bottom lip, making a wandering path over every part of her he can reach. He doesn’t even seem to be aware of what he’s doing for the most part, seemingly following some sort of blind instinct.

“Feel strange. Don’t understand.”

She rolls her eyes, trying to duck away from his wandering mouth. He is reminding her of an excited puppy. “You’ve never been turned on before?”

“Do not understand.”

“Like earlier. When you felt Matt get _excited.”_

He hums as his lips mouth at the tip of her nose, and she wrinkles it in distaste at the odd sensation.

“Never before you.”

 _What an honor._ “So you’ve never… I don’t know… touched yourself?”

“What is purpose?”

“It just feels good.”

“Seems waste. Breeding for younglings.”

“That is… a very sad outlook.” _Dumb virgins. Fuck_. She realizes that not only do they expect to use her as an extraterrestrial incubator, they don’t even plan to make it _enjoyable_ . For fuck’s sake. “Okay, listen, I get that you’re all a little _inexperienced —_ but you can’t just expect me to lie there and be your little broodmare.”

“What is broodmare?” He is nuzzling just under her jaw again, and she feels his hand flatten at the small of her back to pull her against him.

Well, shit. ET is hard again. She gently tries to pull away, but he only pulls her closer, continuing his strange perusal of her skin.

“A broodmare is— _for fuck’s sake don’t bite me—_ a broodmare is just a damned vessel for your weird babies who doesn’t even get any pleasure out of the experience.”

He stills, pulling away to look at her. “You want pleasure?”

What a weird fucking conversation. Either she’s losing her damned mind or the glow-worm bullshit is just affecting her brain. She huffs in frustration. “I’m just saying it might at least give me some fucking incentive.”

He cocks his head, his eyes dark as he studies her intensely, his jaw working as if thinking. “Earth custom for females find pleasure?”

She rolls her eyes. “Pretty sure it’s a damned universal common courtesy.”

“Interesting. How?”

“How what?”

“How Earth females find pleasure?”

She grimaces. “I am not having this conversation.”

“Why?”

“Because this entire fucking thing is too weird for words and I’m pretty sure I’m going insane. Watch a porno or something.”

“What is porno?”

“Breeding videos.”

“Earth have footage of breeding?”

“We don’t just have sex to breed on Earth.”

“For pleasure?”

Rey nods wearily. “Yes.”

“Want see.”

“Well let me just grab my fucking laptop…”

He shakes his head, moving to cup her jaw as he pulls her face to his and rests his forehead against hers. She sucks in a breath in preparation for what is assuredly going to be more weirdness.

She feels an odd sensation, as if something is trickling through her thoughts, _touching_ them and _sifting_ through them like sticky fingers on photographs. Visions of strange bits of memory pass behind her eyes, and soon he seems to hone in on what he’s searching for as every porno she’s ever seen is suddenly pulled front and center. She feels herself blush, seeing them as clearly as if she were watching them on a screen and forced to relive them until Ben is satisfied. He pulls away, a contemplative expression on his face.

“ _Jesus Christ,”_ Rey gasps. “Is there anything those damned things can’t do?”

“Many things. Antennae unable to—”

“I wasn’t actually asking.”

“Oh.”

“Well? Have fun probing around in my mind?”

“Found interesting things.”

“I saw that.”

“Humans use mouths?”

She feels herself blush. “I mean— well, yeah. For a lot of things.”

“Why connect mouths?”

“It’s called kissing.”

“What is purpose?”

She sighs. “There is no purpose. It just feels good.”

He considers for a moment, nodding as if to himself. “Would like try kissing.”

He leans in, opening his mouth wide and placing it over hers, covering the entirety of her mouth with his own. She backs away quickly, his awful attempt actually drawing a laugh from her.

“That was _horrible,”_ she snorts.

“Do not understand. What do wrong?”

“You can’t just eat my whole mouth. You have to be a little gentler. You also don’t have to open your mouth like that.”

He frowns, considering this. Slowly he leans in again, resting his lips against hers just barely, just pressing his mouth to hers chastely. He just… sits there, his face too close, and she has to pull away again for the oddness of it all.

“I guess that’s a little better?”

He is still staring at her mouth, and she knows he’s trying to work out how to get this right. When he leans in again, she feels the warm wet of his tongue poking out, sliding over her bottom lip as if tasting it. He hums softly, and she feels it poking at her lip in exploration. It snakes past the seam of her mouth easily, and she feels it sliding past her teeth to press at her own.

She is taken by surprise when it just… _keeps going_ , filling her mouth and covering her own tongue. _Just how fucking long is this thing?_ God, what if it really _does_ deposit eggs? She is just about to push him off of her when she feels a tingling sensation, spreading a prickling heat just behind her jaw and pouring down her throat to settle in her chest.

_What the fuck?_

The ache between her legs is returning with renewed vigor, her skin beginning to heat anew as it combats the calm Ben had placed on her. Suddenly she is hot, _too hot,_ and Ben’s odd tongue is no longer disturbing but _heavenly._ Did it taste this good a moment ago?

She doesn’t know when she began to fist his blue jumpsuit, bunching it between her fingers and pushing herself flush against him as she wantonly sucks on his strangely long tongue. She’s pushed her leg under his, pulling his thigh between hers and pressing against it to seek some sort of friction.

Friction feels _good_. Friction is what she needs.

Her cunt feels like a goddamned second heartbeat— pulsing steadily and she can _feel_ how much she’s soaking the material of Ben’s suit.

Ben seems to remember himself then, his tongue withdrawing from her mouth as if on a spring, and he tries to scramble away. “No, _no,_ not ready. Need all three. Can’t—”

Did she just _growl?_ She hears the sound tear from her throat, silencing his protests as she rolls Ben to his back. She finds for such a large thing she pins him easily, and she wonders if this is more alien weirdness. It serves her purposes nicely, so she decides not to dwell.

From her straddle over his hips she can feel him against her core, hard and straining against the stretchy fabric and _yes— this is what she needs._

She rocks against his length, keeping his wrists pinned against the chaise and practically purring in contentment as she grinds down on his cock. Ben is caught between shock and pleasure, his lips pressed tightly together as his eyes roll back in his head.

He attempts again to buck her away, but the action only presses his cock further against her drenched center and causes both of them to moan.

“What did you—” she grits out between the rolling motions of her hips. “ _What did you do?”_

“Saliva—” He lets out a long moan as she grinds down against him suddenly. “Saliva must— _ah—_ saliva must accelerate cycle.”

He’s so _hard._ Like fucking granite against her cunt and _everything_ she needs. She is like a mindless creature, rutting against him as needy sounds escape her and she no longer recognizes herself.

She feels a particular curve of him catch against her clit at just the right angle, her mouth falling open in a quiet gasp, and she repeats the motion to chase that sensation. She rolls her hips with increasing speed, feeling release approaching fast, and she chases after it like a wild animal.

When she finally comes, she shakes against him, marveling at how hard he remains with no sign of softening. Breath leaves her nostrils in ragged exhales, blood roaring in her ears. She feels the fire inside her dying down, lingering just at the edge as if it could spark anew at any moment. Ben’s eyes widen then, his head turning to the door just as it opens and wearing a look of fear.

That is how _he_ finds them, Rey still pinning Ben to her makeshift bed, his jumpsuit damp with her cum and his cock still hard and insistent against the fabric.

_Kylo._

He’s just as menacing as she remembers, his gaze hard and disapproving as he takes in the sight before him. He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring down at Ben.

“Ben.”

“Not fault. Not fault! Rey strong now. Rey hold down!”

Rey looks down at him indignantly. “ _Hey._ I didn’t _ask_ you to put your fucking tongue in my mouth and turn me into a bitch in heat.”

She notices Matt then behind Kylo, quietly observing, and he gives her a little wave from behind his brother, a goofy little grin on his face. It is very different from the hard look Kylo is still giving them, as if he’s some sort of tired dad who can’t keep his horny kids in line. 

Rey releases her hold on Ben, and he scrambles out from beneath her to stand instead. He is hard as a rock underneath his jumpsuit, and a quick glance reveals that the other two are in a similar state.

“Do you just… _stay_ like that?”

“Solorens cannot release unless together,” Kylo informs her.

“ _Seriously?”_ She can’t help it. She lets out a snort. “I guess Solorens really do _come_ in threes.”

Kylo doesn’t look amused, looking again to his brothers wearily. “Mate not ready. Both should be more careful.”

“Name Rey,” Ben offers sheepishly.

This doesn’t seem to interest him. “Cannot trust. Both of you fail. Not our way.”

Both Matt and Ben look away from him, looking thoroughly reprimanded as they mutter apologies. Kylo sighs, turning his gaze to Rey then. “You will join in quarters. Will watch over until cycle begin fully.”

She frowns. “Doesn’t that just sound like a grand time.”

Kylo is oblivious to her sarcasm. “Will be safe in quarters. Can restrain myself. Stronger than brothers.”

He says this as if it should impress her, as if it is a source of pride that he is able to resist the little slut that their experiment keeps turning her into. Good on him, she supposes. Although it’s really hard to take him seriously with what _has_ to be at least eight inches of stiff cock pressed upwards towards his navel.

She has absolutely no shock left to exude at this point.

“Whatever. Beam me up, Scotty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also— [LostInQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue) made this AMAZING art for Matt and Rey, and I couldn’t be more in love with it if I tried. I’ve made it my phone background and I can’t stop looking at it. 😭 She’s amazing. Give her a follow on her [twitter](https://twitter.com/LQffa)!  
> 


	4. Fucking Alien Breeding Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST IN CASE! I know I added a mildly dubious consent tag, BUT JUST IN CASE. Rey definitely gets a mouthful of alien equipment while Kylo is sleeping. I promise you he is not mad in the slightest. BUT JUST IN CASE. 😂❤️

Kylo _carries_ her to his room. Just scoops her up like a wounded maiden and pulls her against his chest. She wants to tell him that she can walk just fine on her own thank you very much, but she doesn’t. It would all be very worthy of a solid eye roll if he weren’t so big and warm and _comforting._ Her flushed body welcomes his embrace, and she snuggles against his chest like a fucking kitten and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t purr a little bit.

His thick arms under her legs and back radiate heat even through the material of his jumpsuit, and by all accounts the warmth of him should only further her discomfort. Instead, it seems to mesh with the burn that lives inside her, combating fire with fire in the most literal sense. She finds herself needing to be closer.

If the big guy has reservations about her nuzzling into him like a koala on a eucalyptus tree— he makes no remarks on it. He dutifully carries her down brightly lit hallways, the glaring lights stinging her sensitive eyes, and she keeps them shut tight as he retreats further into the ship.

When he reaches his room, a bay door much like the one in her own quarters slides open, and he steps inside to let it close behind them. The air is cooler here, and she shivers as it touches her skin. Her eyes remain shut as she clings to Kylo’s broad frame, her jaw trembling as she attempts to keep her teeth from chattering.

“ _Cold_ ,” she whimpers. “So cold.”

“Cold? But sweating.”

“ _So cold.”_

When she cracks her eyes open, she notices he is frowning down at her in what she thinks is concern. He stalks to the wide bed made of black coverings, gently laying her over the top and throwing one of the blankets over her before moving away. She nuzzles into it, inhaling the odd sterile scent that is tinged with something that must be Kylo. She likes it— whatever it is.

She hears water running, and she pokes her head out from her blanket cocoon she’d begun to busy herself with to see what he is up to. A massive basin rests just in the other room, taking up almost the entirety of the floor of the adjoining space. A complicated-looking spout is pouring water into it, and she idly wonders how running water works in space.

She sees steam rising from the basin though, and immediately perks up at the idea of the warmth it could provide. She watches Kylo work from her little den she’s made, rolled in the blanket like a burrito and eyeing him as he tests the water with his fingers. When he is satisfied, he shuts off the tap, flicking little droplets that cling to his thick digits back into the tub before moving towards her.

He reaches for her, silently asking that she step out of her burrow, and she frowns at his hand as if it offends her. “It’s cold.”

“Perspire much. Will fall ill. Let clean.”

“ _You’re_ going to bathe me?”

He cocks his head. “Am not worried. Am very strong.”

She rolls her eyes. “You keep saying that.”

“Speak truth. Now come. Bathe.”

Tentatively she unrolls herself from her blanket shelter, gently placing her palm in his much larger one, and he pulls her to her feet. He sets about grabbing for the hem of her obscene little shirt-dress, and she squeaks and slaps his hand away.

He reels as if she’d slapped his face instead of just his hand, looking taken aback. She covers her chest with her arms— she can’t have a serious conversation with her nipples jutting out. At least his hard-on seems to have finally deflated— although it does nothing to hide the general shape of him even soft. She looks away quickly to meet his eyes again.

“What are you doing?”

“Must bathe.”

“Okay? I can bathe myself.”

He wrinkles his nose. “Must care for mate.”

“If you don’t stop calling me _mate,”_ she huffs. “My name is _Rey.”_

He looks at her as if her belligerence is incomprehensible, his lips clenched and a little wrinkle between his eyes as he studies her. “Mate difficult.”

She rolls her eyes, and is just about to tell him _exactly_ what he is, but suddenly his arms are shooting out, pulling her to him and turning her cage her against him. Again he reaches for the hem of her covering, fisting it in one hand as the other keeps her trapped against him. He only releases her to pull the dress over her head in one fell swoop, leaving her shivering and naked and sputtering with anger.

“Listen _here,_ motherfu—”

He cuts her off by lifting her, pulling her against his chest again and ignoring her fevered protests as he carries her across the room. He deposits her in the basin slowly, submerging her in the warm water that ends just under her breasts.

She falls silent, admittedly content by the warm water even as she glares out at him from her seat in the tub. He actually _smirks_ at her, seemingly pleased to have set out what he intended. She grumbles as she looks away, crossing her arms over her chest again futilely to provide herself with a little more modesty.

She’s not sure what to make of the big one. Matt is sweet, Ben’s a bit of a sarcastic doof, but Kylo… she can’t get a read on Kylo. He settles in his knees by the tub, reaching for some container that she assumes is some sort of soap. She narrows her eyes at him, and he raises an eyebrow, glancing to her crossed arms as he offers the bottle to her.

Asshole. He knows to wash herself she’ll have to uncross her arms and expose herself more. She turns around indignantly, baring her back to him and jutting out her chin in defiance. She thinks she hears him laugh, and it is only seconds later that she hears the water being disturbed, followed by a torrent of it being dumped over her head.

She forgets herself, raising her hands to her eyes to clear them. “ _Hey,”_ she sputters. _Warn_ me next time.”

“Said would wash.”

“Okay, but you _didn’t_ say you were going to just dump water over my head.”

“How else get wet.”

“ _Never mind.”_ It’s impossible to get anywhere with any of them.

She clasps her hands over her chest again, shaking her head in annoyance as she hears a metallic sound. She turns to glance over her shoulder in curiosity, seeing him open a tiny metal canister and deposit some blue tablet into his palm. He dips it into the water, pulling it back out and rubbing both hands together to form a sudsy lather. She supposes that’s sort of neat.

She turns back around when he leans closer, feeling his fingers in her hair as he begins to work the soap through the tresses there.

_Damn, okay. That’s not so bad._

He massages the soap into her scalp, moving over the expanse of her head until the entirety of her hair is lathered thoroughly, and by the end her eyes have drifted closed and she has hummed softly in pleasure more than once. She feels him dip his hands into the water again to clean them, and this time she braces herself for what she knows is coming.

She covers her eyes just in time as the water pours over her head again, and remains that way as he repeats himself twice more to clear her hair of any lingering soap. She wipes the water away when she’s finished, and hears him fussing with the canister again to seemingly dispense another soap tablet.

She knows her body is next, and she squirms slightly under the water at the thought of him touching her so intimately. She tells herself that the big dummy doesn’t seem to want anything to do with her outside of her capacity to _make_ _younglings_ , so it’s best to just be still and get it over with.

She feels his hands at her shoulder blades first, the large expanse of them sliding over her skin, and she shivers a bit at the contact. He stills at this. “Mate alright?”

 _Big dumb virgin._ She only nods, and he continues his work. His fingers rub the lather into her shoulders, and she has to admit it feels heavenly. She feels his hands sliding over to let his fingers brush against her collarbone on the other side, rubbing the soap into her skin before moving upwards to cover her throat. When he drags them around to rub little circles behind her ears, she lets her head loll forward in content.

_Okay, maybe I could get used to this a little._

His hands skim over her shoulders again, moving past her collarbone to graze over the top of her chest. She tightens her arms against herself, turning to narrow her eyes at him over her shoulder.

He frowns, pouting his lips slightly. “Must clean.”

“I can do that part myself.”

“Job to take care. Must clean everything”

“It’s no one’s job to clean my damned nipples.”

“Being difficult.”

“Yes, _I’m_ the difficult one in all this. I’m—” She winces suddenly, a sharp cramp below her abdomen tearing through her and she hisses in pain.

“What wrong.”

“Nothing, I— _ah.” Fuck._ Another one. Fucking alien breeding bullshit. She does _not_ want to be in this damned bath all exposed when this damn thing hits her again in earnest. She heaves out a sigh, dropping her arms. “Just get it over with.”

He sets about continuing his work, and she sucks in a breath when she first feels his fingers slide over the swell of her breast, rubbing downward in a circular pattern until his palm is directly over her nipples. Her chest expands heavily, inhaling a sharp rush of air as heat blooms where his hands are touching. She feels every little motion as if he’s touching her directly between her legs, and in the short span it takes him to clean her to his standards her cunt begins to throb uncomfortably.

_Fucking. Alien. Breeding. Bullshit._

He pushes up on his knees to hover over the tub, his arm pushing downwards as his hand moves to the top of her belly. He rubs the soap into her skin in heavy circles, and she finds herself holding her breath to combat the arousal blooming inside her against her will. Does he have to be so fucking _thorough_?

“Mate stand.”

“Um, no.”

He sighs. “Must clean.”

 _Just get it over with._ She stands slowly. Kylo rises with her— at least having the decency to continue to stand behind her and allowing her some semblance of modesty. She tenses when she feels his hands at her hips, rubbing the soap into her skin and working downwards to clean her thighs and legs. By the end of it she is trembling slightly, and she hopes that he assumes it is from cold.

The throbbing at her core is unbearable now, and she is grateful that she is already wet from the bath; otherwise he would surely see just how soaked she was for _other_ reasons.

 _Maybe he could just—no._ She can’t succumb to this damned horny nonsense.

Then again… _fuck_ , it is so uncomfortable. She reminds herself that this is only the _beginning._ How bad will it be when it _actually_ starts? She just needs _something._ Something to take the edge off.

Her heart is pounding in her chest, chewing on her lip as she clears her throat. “Um, you missed a spot.”

“Spot?”

She points between her legs as nonchalantly as she can muster. “Didn’t you say you had to clean everything?”

“Ah. Yes.”

He grasps her hips to force her to take a step back, her calves hitting the edge of the basin and her shoulders colliding with his chest. She is getting him wet, but Kylo doesn’t seem to mind very much. When she peeks up at him, his brows are knitted in concentration, and his large hand skirts over her belly button to travel lower.

She has to contain her whimper when she feels his fingers rubbing at the place just above her core, working soap downwards into the soft thatch of hair just above her slit.

_So close._

Her clit pulses with need, and she knows just the slightest bit of of pressure would send her over the edge. Her body is like a livewire in this moment, and every slide of his skin over hers sparks fire deep inside her.

Her mouth falls open when his hand slides downward to cover her cunt, dragging back upward in a methodical manner. In its ascent his middle finger catches between her folds, _just_ grazing her clit and she shudders all over. Kylo stills then, his body tensing, and she hears him inhale sharply.

“What wrong.”

She bites her lip. “N-nothing.”

“Smell… different.”

 _Ah._ Pheromones again. It would be interesting if it weren’t so damned weird. Kylo seems to be curious as well, his hand moving slowly to repeat the cleansing motion he’d just finished. Again his finger parts her as his hand moves back upward, grazing her clit and this time she full on whimpers.

Kylo’s deep intake of air is long and drawn out, and she feels his hands shaking where they connect with her skin. He releases her, his hands falling away as he reaches to push at her shoulders, easing her back into the water slowly. She sits tensely, her skin possibly hotter than the water at this point as she sucks in rapid pulls of air.

“This warning,” he murmurs.

She quickly covers her eyes, the water he’s just gathered from the bucket pouring down over her to rinse her. He tugs under her arms then, pulling her to her feet to stand again and plucking her from the water to pull her against him. The water from her soaked body seeps into his suit, drenching the fabric.

“You’re getting all wet,” she points out huskily. Her voice sounds throaty and unlike her, and she assumes it has something to do with the throbbing ache she still feels throughout her body, centralized between her legs.

“It fine.”

He offers nothing else as he moves to some opaque door, pressing a button on a panel on the wall as it slides open. He steps inside a dark closet of sorts, the door shutting behind them and encasing them in darkness before some sort of glowing light washes over them. She hears some sort of reverberating sound, and feels a deep vibration filling the space and sliding over her skin.

It seems to _shake_ the liquid from her, somehow drying her with the force of whatever it’s doing, and when it stops, Kylo leaves the room with her in tow, the both of them now dry. She squirms in his hold, the ache inside her growing exponentially as cramps tear through her insides.

“ _Kylo,”_ she mewls. She nuzzles against his chest, and his grip under her thighs tightens.

“Still, Mate. Need sleep. Need strength. Cycle close.”

He tucks her into his bed, and she instantly burrows into the coverings, the softness of the material feeling wonderful against her sensitive skin. She notices he seems intent on leaving her there, and she whimpers softly, giving him pause.

He turns to look at her, and she feels her eyes go wide as panic floods her. She cannot explain why, but being alone in that moment seems _terrifying._

“Please stay,” she begs. “Don’t leave.”

He cocks his head. “Why?”

“I don’t— I don’t want to be alone. _Please.”_

He frowns, seeming to consider this, and finally gives a curt nod before stepping around to the other side of the bed. He lays on his side, and she immediately moves to get closer to him, her body instinctively seeking his warmth. He holds out a hand to halt her, giving her a wary expression.

“Stay. Best not touch. Not ready.”

She makes a tiny sound of protest, her skin feeling itchy and tight. “But—”

He presses up on his hands, moving closer as he leans into her forehead, touching hers with his. She knows what’s coming, the soft light glowing around her as blackness trickles in, fading from consciousness.

“Don’t leave,” she pleads sleepily, her eyes drooping closed.

She barely hears his reply, a hushed, “ _Agreed.”_ The last thing she sees before she slips into sleep is his dark eyes studying her curiously.

* * *

It is dark when she wakes, her eyes flying open as she shoots upward in the bed. Her skin is on _fire._ She feels sweat on her brow, a shiver passing through her. None of this compares to the deep _gnawing_ inside her, her insides seeming to twist and boil, and the pulse between her legs is so heavy it is _painful._

Her head is foggy, and she runs her fingers over the pebbled flesh of her arms, the contact only furthering her discomfort. She presses her thighs together, feeling slick warmth coating them as it leaks steadily from her center. The tiny friction caused by the clenching of her thighs causes her to moan, and she feels the ache deepen even as she realizes her cunt is not the only source. She feels it… _elsewhere_ as well. No, there are definitely… _other_ orifices that ache also.

She blindly reaches out around her, her frazzled mind in search of _something_ that holds relief, and her palm lands on a warm body.

 _Kylo._ Yes. He’d stayed with her.

 _Good,_ her brain screams. _Relief._

Mindlessly she rolls, curling into his side and seeking his warmth. He seems to be asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily, and in the darkness of the room she can see the glow of his odd veins through the fabric. She wants to feel his skin, she realizes— needs to feel the heat of it against her own.

_Yes. Good._

She hooks a finger under the collar, tugging at it rougher than she intended, and the fastening gives way easily. She hums in content, working it apart and revealing the incandescent skin beneath, lit up by his luminous arterial system.

_Taste. Taste. Taste._

She doesn’t recognize the voice inside spurring her onward, but she follows it blindly in the hopes it will lead her to some sort of relief. She runs her lips along his now exposed collarbone, her tongue darting out to trace one of the bright lines under his skin.

 _Ah._ His skin tastes like honey and chocolate and everything good she’s ever had. She wants more. She tugs at the material that hides the rest of him, and faintly she hears it ripping in her grasp. Her eyes dart upwards, seeing that she hasn’t woken Kylo, and immediately she continues her mission to uncover more of him. She grasps the two halves of tattered fabric, finishing the job until she bares it open to the actual seam, and it falls away easily then.

She pushes it away from his chest and abdomen, a wide gap in the material baring more of his skin to her, and she skirts her nose along the taut muscle just above his stomach, inhaling his scent deeply.

_More. More. More._

He smells incredible— his scent rich and filling her senses in a way that leaves her dizzy. She gingerly laps at the skin near his navel, sliding downward to dip into the tiny hollow and he tenses beneath her. She stills, knowing if he wakes he will stop her, and that is the _last_ thing she wants in this moment.

The natural gap in the jumpsuit ends just below his navel, and with his arms still trapped in the sleeves she cannot work it any further apart. She can just see the head of his cock resting just beneath the gap, thick and heavy, even while soft. She swallows dryly, her mouth arid and parched.

The slit at the end looks normal enough, and she notices there is a bit of shine there that looks wet. It’s… shimmering? That same sheen that lives in his veins, and she hears a rushing of blood in her ears as she stares at it. She barely registers the way she leans in, pulled by some instinct she doesn’t even understand, only recognizing how close she is now when the concentration of his scent intensifies sharply.

It fills her up like a tangible thing, flooding into her veins and robbing her of any remaining cognizance. Her mind is in a haze, her senses blurred, and when she nuzzles into the dark patch of hair just below the parted fabric (fleetingly she recognizes how very _normal_ is it that the extraterrestrials have pubic hair) the heady scent sets her on _fire_.

_More. More. More._

Her tongue slides past her teeth, tasting the dewy liquid at his slit and humming softly as it settles on her tongue. The sensation that follows begins with a curl of her toes, her limbs trembling as a fresh gush of liquid escapes between her thighs. It’s _obscene_ — the mess she’s making but she’s too far gone now. If she thought their _saliva_ set her off… _this_ is like _heroin._

_More. More. More._

She can’t get as close as she needs, and in a fit of desperation she rips at his suit again, baring his cock to her as nimbly as she can so as not to wake him. Her eyes widen as she realizes the glowing rivulets do _not_ end where one might think. They wrap around his length, giving him the appearance of some sort of novelty toy— and that’s not all.  

She can see… some sort of thicker bands of skin spiraling up the length of him, encircling him from root to just under the head. There’s no time to dwell on the oddity of it, closing her eyes as she leans in to flatten her tongue over him. Kylo shifts, squirming even in his deep sleep, and she knows he will wake soon. She plans to take whatever it is her body is craving before he can stop her.

She lets her tongue trail between the thicker bands, dragging upwards until it crests over the head. Every little taste of him is both torture and bliss, furthering the ache inside her while causing her to shiver in pleasure. She mouths at the solid head, letting her lips rest over it as her tongue sweeps over the slit repeatedly in a flicking motion.

_More. More. More._

She takes him into her mouth slowly, feeling him harden against her tongue, and she can’t help the soft moan that reverberates around him.

It is _then_ that she hears a sharp hiss of air above her, and a quick glance upwards reveals a wide-eyed, very _awake_ Kylo— his mouth hanging open in shock as he watches her suckle at his cock.

“ _What doing?”_ His voice is thick with sleep and something inherently _not sleep_ , rasping and deep as he tries to pull away from her.

She grasps his hips, pinning him down to the mattress with this odd new strength and sliding her legs over his to rest her weight over his thighs. She pushes him as far into her mouth as she can stand, feeling the ribbed surface of his cock sliding against her tongue, and she hums against him, pulling a guttural cry from his throat.

“ _Cannot— ah— what—”_

His words trail off into some garbled speech she can’t make out, and honestly she doesn’t care to, too focused on the taste of him and how it heats her blood. When she pushes down to let the head of him brush against against the back of her throat, she thinks she hears him actually roaring.

His hands are under her arms, pulling her off him as if she weighs nothing and rolling to pin her against the bed. His eyes are crazed, wide and glowing with the ring of light around the pupils.

His nostrils are flaring, breathing deep and lowering to let his nose brush along her throat as he groans. “Cycle starting. Cycling _starting._ Needs others. Need all three.”

She doesn’t want to wait. Waiting is _painful. “_ _Kylo_ ,” she whimpers. “It _hurts_.”

He frowns, his features lit by the flow of his own skin and pulled into a pained expression. “Make better. _Will make better._ Need others. Just— just _wait—”_

She grits her teeth. “ _No._ I _can’t.”_ Her voice softens pathetically then. “ _Please._ Please _help_ me.”

His eyes rake over her writhing form, settling between her legs that she knows must be an absolutely wreck, feeling the sticky arousal between her thighs as she rubs them together. “What— How can help?”

 _“Anything,”_ she whines. “Just _touch_ me.”

His movements are slow— unsure even as he reaches to let his hand part her legs. His fingers trail through the moisture over her thighs, gathering it to the tips of his fingers and bringing his hand in front of his face to inspect it. He rubs his fingers together, staring down at the shiny coating as if studying it. As if pulled by an unseen force, he brings it to his nose, inhaling deeply as his eyes roll back in his head.

He moves his fingers to his lips, and she watches as his tongue snakes out to lick them clean. His entire body trembles as her flavor coats his tongue, his eyes shutting tight as his hands shake. When he opens his eyes, they are brighter than before, the light around the pupil spreading to encompass the entire orb.

 _Pretty,_ she thinks idly.

There is little time to appreciate this change, as suddenly he is climbing down her body, his hands pushing her thighs apart roughly, and he wastes no time in covering her cunt with his mouth. His ministrations are messy— erratic swipes of his tongue as he sucks at the wet heat of her, as if drinking her in.

His fingers are digging into the soft flesh of her thighs, and he roots around at her center, lapping at her as if he is _consuming_ her. She cries out when she feels his tongue pressing at her entrance, slipping inside her easily and inching into her tight channel as it just _keeps going—_ filling her as it wriggles around inside.

“ _Fuck,”_ she moans, her back arching.

His nose brushes against her clit with every dip of his head, and her mouth hangs open in a silent cry as his tongue twists into her, drinking her in.

The only sound that comes from Kylo is some sort of continuous purr, seeming to be in his own world as he devours her wholly.

“Kylo— _Kylo,”_ she pants, her body tensing.

She writhes beneath his hold, his tongue burrowing further inside her, and she gasps deeply as his head moves back and forth, rooting further into her slick core even as his nose pulls sparks of pleasure from her throbbing clit. She grips his hair, pulling him tighter against her as she grits her teeth in ecstasy.

She comes with a gush, more slick liquid escaping around his still-wriggling tongue and coating his chin messily as she feels him withdraw from her forcefully. His  tongue snaps back into his mouth as he pulls away, breathing in ragged pulls as he licks at the remnants of her fluids that cover his bottom lip and chin.

His nostrils are flared wide, his jaw tense as he gazes down at her— seemingly stunned at what has just happened. From this position she can see he is still painfully hard, and just the sight of him causes her to squirm as she recognizes she needs even _more_ than what he’s just given her.

“ _Please,”_ she mewls. “ _More.”_

“Need—” he rasps. “Need _others.”_

His head turns sharply to the door, breathing a sigh of relief as he rises to his knees. The door slides open then, the lights above flicking on as Ben and Matt stumble into the room.

Matt’s mouth forms a small _o_ of surprise as he takes in the scene before him, and Ben looks positively smug.

“Said so,” Ben smirks. “Rey strong now.”

Kylo grits his teeth. “Cycle starting. Rey need us. Need _all_. Come.”

Rey is still squirming uncomfortably, pitiful sounds escaping her as the others rush to her side. She sees Matt lean over her, his chest heaving as his nose brushes along her temples.

“No worry, Rey,” he murmurs. “Take care. Make happy. Give younglings now.”

She sighs in relief, willing to take whatever she must if it means relief. She’ll give them a whole fucking litter if they’ll make it stop hurting.

It’s probably the alien viagra talking… but she finds her consent comes easy now. It leaves her in a quiet gasp, easy as breathing.

“ _Yes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool so they’re ribbed for her pleasure. Nice. 😂  
> I DON’T KNOW GUYS.


	5. Sextraterrestrials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is weird enough for ya.
> 
> Moodboard by the amazing [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior)! ❤️

* * *

 

She’s pretty sure her skin is on fire.

Her body hums with a violent energy— it pulses through her blood, almost as if she’s been pushed to the edge of climax and unable to topple over. The throbbing between her legs is _wicked— a_ deep, _pulsing_ sensation that causes her to twitch with each wave.

Through it all her would-be sextraterrestrials just stand around her, exchanging nervous glances as if they don’t know where to begin. Fucking _virgins_.

“ _Do something,”_ she grits out.

Matt and Ben look to Kylo expectantly, who is staring down at her with a concerned expression. His mouth parts slightly, as if thinking. “Need— need breed. Need all three.”

“Rey want pleasure,” Ben nods emphatically.

Kylo cocks his head. “Pleasure?”

Ben is still nodding. “Said so. Rey not broodmare.”

“What broodmare?”

“Said vessel? Think type ship no pleasure.”

Kylo frowns. “Do not understand.”

Matt shifts slightly. “Will volunteer. Can give pleasure.”

Ben shoots him a glare. “Why you? Can do also.”

“Not good as me,” Matt hmphs. “Did not get pushed down.”

“Rey _strong,”_ Ben protests.

“ _Enough_.”

Kylo is breathing hard, looking every bit as pained as Rey as his eyes rake over her squirming form. He leans over her, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. “Want pleasure?”

She nods pitifully. She doesn’t just want it— she _needs it._ “Tell Solorens how.”

She presses her thighs together. “Your hands. Your mouth. _Touch me.”_

Kylo glances down her body, then looks to his brothers. “Use mouth. Rey likes.”

Matt pushes Ben out of the way forcefully, rushing to the end of Kylo’s bed to crawl on top of it. He looks down at Rey’s body as if unsure of how to proceed, and she feels Kylo’s large hand sliding over her belly to let a finger tap just at the apex of her thighs. “Here.”

Matt’s brow furrows in mild confusion, but then he is lowering until she feels his breath against her heated core. He hovers for a moment, just a split second of indecision before she feels something warm and wet against her slick folds to taste her. She is still sensitive from Kylo’s frantic treatment of her, and when she feels the tip of Matt’s tongue flick against her clit, she shivers violently.

A quick glance below finds him looking up at her curiously, his goggles reflecting the light in the room, and he leans in again to let his tongue flick against her again lightly, making her squirm.

“ _Harder,”_ she urges, and Matt stills for only a moment before he presses his tongue to her with a little more pressure, sweeping it up the length of her.

He seems to taste her fully now, and she hears a sharp intake of breath and a low purr from him as he repeats the action. He laps at her repeatedly, intent to drink her in, but he is far from where she wants him. She grits her teeth, shaking her head.

Kylo notices her distress, smoothing her hair from her face. “What need?”

“ _Not enough,”_ she mewls.

Kylo glances downward at a now lust-drunk Matt, reaching to grip his hair and pull him away. Matt growls as he is ripped from Rey’s core, but Kylo merely holds him in place as he looks back to Rey.

“Show.”

“I— I can’t—”

“ _Show.”_

She lets her hand trail down the length of her, skirting over her abdomen and settling between the apex of her thighs. She spreads herself with shaking fingers, using the tip of her index finger to tap at her clit. Each little press of her finger causes her to jolt.

“Here,” she breathes. “Right _here.”_

Kylo releases Matt, and he dives back in to press his tongue to her throbbing clit. She feels Matt’s tongue swirling around it messily— his method is unorthodox, but he makes up for it in eagerness and besides— Rey is lit up like a Christmas tree anyway.

She writhes against his tongue, instinctively reaching to tug at her nipples to heighten the sensation. Kylo turns his head curiously as he watches this, as if trying to discern what purpose it serves.

“Feel pleasure here?” She nods emphatically, and Kylo’s brow furrows.

He bats her hand away, letting the pad of his finger press into the taut bud. He pushes it around in a circular motion, proceeding to press it inward like a button. It does nothing but key her up further. It’s nothing like what she needs. He pinches her then just a little harder than she would, and she cries out softly in surprise.

His eyes flick to her face to gauge her reaction, then repeats what he’s just done for good measure. He is frowning as if concentrating, his gaze trained intently on the nipple he’s working over. His eyebrows raise as if a thought strikes him, and then he is leaning to let his tongue flatten across her nipple experimentally.

The heat of his tongue does _wonders_ for her tightly wound body, and paired with what Matt is still doing to her below, she can’t help but moan loudly. Kylo seems to sense he’s done something right, and he furthers his effort by pulling the entirety of her nipple into his mouth to suck. She feels his long tongue wrap around it, and her back arches instinctively to press deeper into his mouth.

She hears a frustrated sound from the side of the bed, and when she lets her eyes flutter open she can see Ben standing just beside, a look of irritation on his face as he shifts uncomfortably. “Want _help.”_

Rey remembers what it was like to taste his tongue, and in a fevered decision she reaches out a hand to wordlessly call him to her. The second he is within reach, she lets her fingers wind through his hair, pulling him down to her to crash her lips against his. He is surprised at first, still a novice at this particular activity and for a moment he merely rests against her mouth awkwardly.

She is determined to help him this time, licking at the seam of his mouth to coax it open. When he does so, she pushes her tongue inside, laving over his much longer one as he sighs into her mouth. His eyes drift closed, and she feels his elongated appendage coil around her own tongue, it’s strange flavor making her heart race and her blood heat.

She is reduced to nothing more than the feeling of her three _mates (_ because let’s face it, at this point what else can she call them?) and what they are doing to her, hardly able to focus on one over the other as all the sensations blend together to drive her insane. Had she really thought herself cursed when she’d first come here? She can hardly call herself a cursed woman now.

She feels herself dripping against Matt’s mouth, and if she were of sounder mind she might even be embarrassed. Especially since it is not just her cunt that seems to be leaking.

Some slick liquid seems to coat _below_ as well, dribbling out of the tight ring of muscle that’s never been used. It _aches_ there as well, and fevered memory of _come in threes_ darts through her mind. She groans, whether from anticipation or nerves she doesn’t know.

Matt has lost focus on her clit, too distracted by the trickle of fluids that escapes her, and she feels him lapping at her entrance just before pushing his tongue inside her. She cannot complain— this instance no less pleasant than when Kylo had done the same thing and she gasps in pleasure. His tongue fills her up just as Kylo’s had, and she is so tightly wound that just the shock of it pushes her over the edge.

She shakes violently as she comes. Her fingers that are still twisted in Ben’s hair tug much harder than intended, and he groans into her mouth. He pulls away, struggling to catch his breath as she trembles all over. All three Solorens pull back to watch as she comes apart, looking half in shock as if they think they’ve hurt her.

When she finally stills, Matt is crawling over her, pushing Kylo aside hastily as he studies her face. “Rey alright?”

She nods dazedly. “M’alright. Hurts though. Still hurts inside.”

“Need us,” Matt rasps. “Need breeding.”

She nods again. “Make it stop hurting.”

He presses his forehead to hers, his antennae brushing against her skin, and she feels a rush of warmth pass through her that eases some of the cramping pain inside her. He moves away from her then, tearing off his jumpsuit hastily as the others follow suit.

The three of them together, broad and bare and _glowing_ is almost too much, but all she feels is relief when Matt returns to her, falling to his back and pulling her over his front to rest against his chest. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs. “Give younglings. Make happy.”

She nods, only half coherent and consumed by the throbbing inside her. She feels Matt prodding at her entrance awkwardly, seeming to understand the basics of how this has to work but unable to execute. Every bump of the head of his cock against her core only makes her more needy, and when she feels him tap at her _just right_ — she pushes down to impale herself on him in a fit of impatience.

She had forgotten just how he is composed, the thick coil spiraling around his cock taking her by surprise as she feels every ridge press against her inner walls as she seats herself down on him. The initial shocking stretch of him fades, and in its wake their is only deep satisfaction at having been filled.

Matt’s eyes are shut tight as if the feel of her is overwhelming, and she can relate to this all to well. She nuzzles against his cheek as if she’s a content kitten, her lips pressing to his jaw in soft pecks as she squirms against him. His fingers tighten at her hips, his pelvis pressing deeper against hers and causing him to shift inside her.

It is _wonderful._

She thinks to herself it cannot get any better than this, humming contently as she attempts to move to create some sort of friction inside her. It is only when she feels the bed shift with weight, Kylo moving to kneel over Matt’s legs, that she perks up in alarm.

The prod of his cock between her cheeks jars her, and she attempts to flee, only succeeding in dragging Matt’s cock against her insides. The thick spiral that ascends up his cock slides heavily against her tight channel, and she sucks in a breath as the sensation rocks through her.

She feels the head of Kylo catch against the puckered entrance behind, and her eyes widen in shock as she reaches behind her to attempt to push him away.

“It will _hurt,”_ she whines,

“No hurt,” Kylo grates. “Breeding cycle prepare. Make compatible.”

“I don’t fucking think— _ah.”_

She is silenced when the head of him pushes inside her, feeling _none_ of the resistance she’d feared. The slick secretion escaping her has softened her considerably, and there is a soft _squelch_ as he slips past the tight ring at her entrance. Her mouth falls open, feeling every dip and curve of his banded cock as it presses deeper.

Every shift of Kylo presses against Matt who is still rooted deep, and through the thin layer between her two channels the ridges of them slot against each other like some sort of lewd gear system. Her head falls back, her mouth gaping open as her breath catches. She is unable to release the breath she’s holding until he’s rooted inside her to the hilt.

It’s entirely too tight— almost _painful—_ but just bordering on the edge of pleasure and pain in a way that made her dizzy. The most overwhelming sensation is the _fullness_ — stretched to the brim and left wondering how on _earth_ they will be able to move.

She feels Matt arch upwards, the stretching length of his tongue sliding up the delicate curve of her throat to flick at her jaw. She shivers as its warmth leaves a heated path over her skin, clenching around the pair seated inside of her and they groan in tandem.

“Need all three,” Kylo grits out, looking expectantly to Ben.

She watches Ben’s throat bob as he swallows, crawling over the bed slowly to kneel beside them. She can see that same shimmering liquid at the tip of him, and her throat aches as if begging for it.

Her instincts prod at her to make a comment about the ridiculousness of this B-movie porno nonsense— _but_ her instincts are also being held down and fucked by two corkscrew alien cocks— so they aren’t much use to her in this moment.

Ben looks as if he doesn’t know what to do, and she decides to help him out. After all, when on the alien fuck ship— do as the Solorens do. Or something like that.

She reaches to grab the length of him, running her fingers over the bands that extend down it. He shivers as her fingertips skirt over each ridge, dragging back to the tip of him to smear the shining fluid that dews at his slit. She brings her thumb to her mouth, licking at the taste of him, and her eyes roll back in her head as its effects immediately take over.

She lets her hand dart out to grab at his hip, pulling him in and lapping her tongue over the wide head. Ben’s eyes screw shut as he thrusts forward instinctively, and Rey lets her mouth widen to allow him to slide over her tongue. More of his spend seeps out to coat her tongue, and she hums as she closes her lips around him to suck.

She feels Matt push upwards in a seeking manner, seeming to be making an attempt to hold himself back. She hears Kylo murmur something, the sound of it lost to the roaring in her ears, but then he begins to withdraw from her body, and _that_ isn’t lost to her at all.

Her muscles cling to every curve of him as he pulls out of her, contracting around every dip between the bands as her body tries to prevent his exit. Matt takes this as a cue, following suit as he slides out of her body to the head. They push back inside in tandem, the ridges of them pressing against each other through the inner wall that separates them.

It is too much— but it is also everything _she_ needs _._

She slides her tongue down the underside of Ben’s thick length, dipping the tip between the ridges as she lets him slide out of her mouth again. She feels his hands in her hair, and the slight grip of them as he tangles them into her mussed tresses.

When she looks up at Ben, she notices his eyes have taken on that full-bodied glow that Kylo’s had reflected earlier— two bright orbs that she knows will match the others if she could see them. He begins to rut into her mouth, acting entirely on instinct at this point. Every thrust against her tongue causes him to secrete more, and the taste of him only causes her to increase her pace.

Kylo and Ben continue to push into her in tandem, the sound of their collective grunts sounding in her ears. She feels Kylo fall over her, the warmth of his chest against her back welcome and she leans back against him. His tongue slides over her skin, tasting the thin layer of sweat there and humming contently.

She can feel them swelling impossibly, stretching her already tight channels to the point of breaking, and she knows they won’t last long. She isn't put out by the fact, her sensitive body past the point of unbearable, and all she needs in that moment is release.

“Feel something,” Ben moans.

“Happening,” Matt gasps below her. “ _Happening.”_

“ _Together,”_ Kylo hisses.

She feels it happening, starting with the slight trembling of their bodies, and then she tenses completely when she realizes what is occurring. She feels them deep inside her from every opening, the spiraled length of them seeming to _stretch_ and _burrow_ as they go _deeper._ Almost like a coil that’s unwinding, elongating to fill her _wholly._

She feels Ben so deep he’s practically inside her throat, and the muscles there only stretch comfortably to accommodate him. As if _made_ to do so. There is a similar situation happening below— or rather _two_ situations— the other Solorens filling her up as their cocks burrow into her.

It is only when they cannot go any further that they release, deep torrents of warmth filling her from every angle. Her eyes roll back in her head, their strange cum satisfying every bit of the ache she feels and leaving her a boneless heap. She struggles to keep from falling, and she feels Kylo’s arms encircle her to hold her in place.

They remain that way for a time, gasping for breath and locked together. Rey doesn’t know how much time has passed when she feels them begin to withdraw— slowly coiling downwards to their normally freakish lengths.

When they slide out of her all at once, she is finally allowed to fall into a sated pile, curling against Matt’s chest as his arms pull her close. The other two nestle on either side, and she feels their hands idly passing over her skin in a soothing manner.

As her eyes close in sleep, she realizes all at once that although she feels a great _many_ things in this moment, the one thing she _doesn’t_ feel… is lonely.

* * *

It is dark when she wakes, warm bodies all around her in a pile, and she crawls out from beneath a tangle of arms and legs. She rubs at her eyes, stretching her overworked muscles and enjoying the weight of them. She feels like a cat in the sun, having never been so satisfied before. She has to admit it’s not at all a bad feeling.

She is able to escape the heap of bodies, stepping away from the bed on shaky legs in search of something that resembles a toilet. She thinks she finds it in the next room— but she isn’t _entirely_ sure she didn’t just pee in a sink of some sort. Oh well.

She passes by some reflective surface as she leaves the room, doing a double take at what she finds there. She halts her steps, stumbling backwards and pressing closer. Leaning in against the mirror, her eyes widen in shock.

Why wouldn’t they? They are now _glowing._ There is now a tiny ring of light around her pupils— exactly the same as the Solorens. _What the fuck?_

She runs back to Kylo’s bed in a panic, pouncing on the nearest triplet and hearing her victim grunt in the darkness. An arm shoots behind them to hit a switch, and then the room lights up with a soft glow of light that comes from the edge of the ceiling.

Matt’s goggles are askew, perched on his forehead as he rubs at one eyes. “What wrong?”

Ben peeks at them with one eye, not moving from his place on the bed where his face is currently smashed against the mattress. Kylo lies beneath her— the apparent victim of her assault. She shakes him slightly, pointing at her eyes. “ _What is this?”_

He sits up too up too quickly, gripping her chin and turning her head this way and that to study her. He grins finally, his pointed teeth flashing out at her. He turns her face to the others in excitement. “ _Change.”_

Matt reaches for his goggles, fixing them back in place and leaning in. “Mean that…?”

Kylo nods happily, his eyes falling to her abdomen and pointing. When she she looks down, she notices a slight swell there, which is _impossible._

 _“_ What the _fuck?”_ Her hands move to the curve at her belly, and her mouth falls open in shock. “How is this _possible?”_

“Solorens mature slowly,” Ben yawns.

“...Gestate fast,” Matt finishes.

Kylo looks down at Matt in concern. “Home close?”

Matt turns to pull up a panel on the wall, checking a flash of data that passes over the projected screen. He nods in affirmation, grinning. “Close.”

Kylo hums, moving to nuzzle at Rey’s throat as Matt crawls to let his arms encircle her waist. Ben’s thumb strokes at the bones in the top of her foot lazily, and despite the _insanity_ of what is happening, Rey has to admit it feels… nice. _All_ of it.

She feels… warm. Looked after. Maybe even… loved?

She feels Matt rubbing his temple against her belly, his lips brushing against her skin. “Make happy?”

She lets her hand rub idly over her stomach, only half-surprised to feel a tiny bubble of motion against her palm. She shakes her head, a strange smile at her mouth. She can’t explain why she’s so calm— probably more alien bullshit— but she finds her answer isn’t even a lie.

“Make happy,” she murmurs, and truthfully?

She is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ...see what I did there?🙃


	6. Binary Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is fairly short but I didn’t really want to dive in too hard to this homeworld. Just wanted to show you the kids and that they’re all doing fine. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Moodboard by the amazing [monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome)! ❤️👽

* * *

 

“Boys, come inside!”

Rey leans against the doorframe, peering out into the bright sun in search of her little hellions. It’s so _warm_ out— Rey will never understand why they want to spend all of their time outside. The sun almost never sets here, or rather, _suns._ There are two of them. They only go down once every fortnight, but the binary sunset is really something when it happens.

She spots them from over the hill, hoisting a large fish between the three of them. It’s nearly as big as they are— and for twenty-four year olds— that’s pretty fucking big.

Well, twenty-four in _Soloren_ years. In size and stature— they’re no bigger than roughly six in Earth years. It’s horribly cliched that they came out as carbon copies of their fathers, but it doesn’t bother Rey in the slightest.

They drop their catch at her feet like an offering, grinning up at her with their pointed teeth and awaiting praise. Their antennae wriggle expectantly, and she gives them a wide smile as she runs her fingers through Marvin’s blonde mop.

“Did you guys catch this all by yourself?”

Spock pushes his optic enhancers (she had thought they were just goggles but was quickly corrected upon her arrival to their home planet) over his forehead to settle against his black hair that is cut close to his head. “Getting good at spear.”

“I can tell,” Rey beams. They’re so fucking cute. Their speech isn’t _quite_ as clipped as her mates— but it is a little shorter than hers still.

Alf looks around, his chestnut hair almost as long as hers and thrown on top of his head in a tie. He refuses to let her cut it. He’s just as rigid as Kylo. He looks back to her, his little brow furrowed. “Where are fathers?”

Rey shrugs. “Visiting your grandparents. They’ll be back soon. Why don’t you three bring that thing inside and we’ll cut it up.”

She chuckles to herself for what has to be the millionth time when she dwells on their names— but after going through an opossum-like gestation period of twenty-one days and pushing out three _large_ alien younglings— her mates had been all too keen to let her name them. The joke had been well worth it. She just wishes she could be there when they introduce themselves to their mate one day.

She presses the panel on the house, the door sliding open to allow them entry. She has them hoist it onto the table, activating the mechanism that hangs from the ceiling and moving away as it lowers to dress the fish for them.

It took her awhile to get used to their fancy gadgets, but they are definitely worth the learning curve. The boys are playing with the datapad on the floor, surfing the archives for Earth information. Solorens are _fascinated_ with Earth. It makes her laugh, seeing as she barely even misses it and she spent the first twenty-three years of her life there.

It’s strange, to think that she’s technically forty-eight, but looks no older than the day she arrived. Fucking alien breeding bullshit really worked out in her favor. She ages as slow as they do now. She isn’t even entirely sure what her lifespan is like now. Hell, the triplet’s mother Leia, a fellow earthling she’s gotten close to, barely looks a day over thirty.

To think— one day _her_ boys will fly out on a pilgrimage to find a mate. It’s only _slightly_ unsettling— she’s raising them right and knows they are sweet boys and will make some lucky abductee very happy. The thought makes her almost giggle maniacally.

The door to their home slides open then, and her dumb not-so-virgins-anymore push their way inside. Her little younglings scramble to their feet to greet them, and they fall into a mess of tangled limbs. She loves watching them together— the kids having made the triplets just as happy as they’d promised they’d make her.

Ben hoists Spock onto his hip, pressing his forehead to the child’s and greeting him as their antennae brush against each other. With the same dark hair— they look practically identical, save for Spock’s optic enhanc— _goggles—_ they’re fucking _goggles_. Ben strides over to her then, pulling her close and leaning to press his lips to hers. He’s gotten _very_ good at kissing, actually, they _all_ have, but then again— they’ve had twenty-four fucking years to practice.

Matt is on his back on the floor, playing with Alf who is squealing gleefully. Which leaves Marvin, clinging to Kylo’s knee who is leaning to listen to him recount the tale of how they took down the fish.

When the boys are no longer distracted by the arrival of their fathers, Rey instructs them to go wash up for dinner. They do so obediently, and her mates take the opportunity to crowd her against the counter, nuzzling her in greeting.

“Miss Rey,” Matt coos into her hair.

She feels multiple sets of antennae brushing against her skin, which in turn causes her to flush with warmth. She grins. “I missed you too. Did you all have a good day?”

Kylo hums. “Glad home. Younglings good?”

“They spent most of their day at the lake. You know I can’t keep them inside for more than a minute.”

“Good younglings,” Ben remarks. “Make good mates one day.”

“As soon as they kidnap one,” Rey laughs.

“Not _child,_ Rey,” Ben huffs. “Can’t _kidn—”_

She shoves him away playfully. “Oh shut up, I remember.”

Kylo lets his nose brush along her throat as he curls around her from behind, inhaling her scent there. “Coming soon.”

She swallows. She’s learned that she’ll have a cycle every twenty-five years for the first century, and her mates younger brothers are a full testament to how many children she might have. Her next is nearing in a matter of weeks.

“At least this time you know what to do,” she teases.

“Mate need practice?” Matt grates as she feels his tongue swipe against her throat.

“ _Ah,_ maybe after the boys are asleep. If you three can be quiet this time.

Kylo pouts. “No one as loud as Rey.”

She can’t exactly argue with him there.

The boys come flooding back in the room then, fighting for leg space at the table as she starts plating the fish that has been cooked on its own. God, she loves these alien gadgets. They all take a seat together, the younglings already planning their next day.

This isn’t where she thought she’d end up— couldn’t have guessed it in even a million _years_ — but looking out at these hulking aliens who look tough but are really just big softies underneath and surrounded by the most adorable little martians you’ll ever see, she is more than content. It is the oddest family she’s ever seen— but it’s _hers._ One thing is for certain, she isn’t lonely anymore.

She hasn’t been in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time— live long and prosper!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
